


每一个遗世独立的家伙骨子里都是傲娇

by lostmymind (lost_mymind)



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Crack, Dustin is the bestest everest, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_mymind/pseuds/lostmymind
Summary: “你能相信他冻结了账户吗？”Mark说。“记得我说的吧，”Sean巨巨说，“叉出去。”
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	每一个遗世独立的家伙骨子里都是傲娇

**Author's Note:**

> 老文存档。首发笔记：
> 
> 看了NYSM2以后对Jesse的obsession又犯了，然后就挖了自己的坟把五年前随手写的一个段子扩成了文。纯恶搞毫无含金量，另外粗口／网络用语／二次元用语乱飞请注意（所以打了PG，其实很清水）。
> 
> 另外，虽然我不大擅长搞笑但起码不虐！

“妈个鸡，”Erica说，“我怎么又碰上个死傲娇。”  
  
她站起来，椅子擦过地面发出刺耳的声响。Mark说：“Erica——”  
  
“Mark，”Erica截断他的话头，俯身面无表情地说，“你们技术宅最好考虑换一下属性，我受够你这种需要我讨好的类型了。”  
  
她一甩头就走。Mark震惊地望着她的背影。谁特么是傲娇啊？她想要什么，脱线型的吗？不好意思脱线型的技术宅才不存在呢——  
  
等等， _Dustin_ 。  
  
“干，”Mark说，也站起来往外走。

**

Erica Albright是个婊，”Mark把键盘敲得啪啪响，“既然是平胸就不要出来装巨——”  
  
“Mark！”Dustin过来猛拍他肩膀，“干嘛呢——噢。”他看到了屏幕上的字。  
  
Mark迁怒Dustin，说：“闭嘴，小天使。”  
  
Dustin看着他好像他已经精神错乱了。  
  
“Mark，”他试探地说，“不就是姑娘嘛。你那么酷，要有多少有多少。”  
  
他们都看向Mark电脑上打开的柯克兰学生照片页。Mark忧郁地叹了口气。Erica虽然是个平胸，但她可爱啊。为什么像我这么酷的技术宅要被可爱的姑娘甩呢？  
  
他灵机一动，对Dustin咧嘴一笑。Dustin明显打了个寒颤。  
  
“Dustin，”Mark说，“我有个很酷的主意。”  
  
Eduardo挑这个时候走了进来：“Mark？”  
  
“Wardo。”Mark 说，硬邦邦地一点头。Dustin在他旁边的转椅上摇来晃去表情傻萌。看，脱线型。Erica Albright，你有兴趣和我的室友Dustin Moskovitz交往吗？  
  
“你还好吗？”Eduardo俯身过来，“我看了你的博客。”  
  
他的眼睛里闪着担忧的光；Mark对此情此景十分满意。旁友，你听说过忠犬吗？  
  
“给我公式，Wardo。”他说。Dustin在他边上吃吃笑起来。

**

Eduardo Saverin的特别之处在于，Mark可以跟他要月亮，他也会点头，只要Mark问足够多遍。好吧，月亮可能不行，但那只是能力问题。如果有朝一日Eduardo变成宇航员的话，他也许会疯狂到把Mark偷渡上登月火箭呢。  
  
一开始Mark特别不习惯。但是人性本贱，一个人对你好得久了，你自然觉得自己就是个小公举。Mark可以说， _Wardo，穿着短裤衬衫和我去外面冻成狗吧！_ 或者 _Wardo，给我钱开公司吧！_ Eduardo会说， _等等，真的吗？_ 然后跟上来说， _好吧。_  
  
所以Eduardo自己进了凤凰俱乐部？大罪，Eduardo，大罪，说好跟我一个人玩的呢？你喂鸡不如喂我——等等，我才不想要你喂呢！才不想！  
  
他愤怒地把自己投进了一个36小时的编程黑洞。回到人间后他想，妈的，再问Wardo要点儿钱吧。Wardo，我的金主我的铲屎官，给我在加州弄套带泳池的大房子，怎么样？  
  
Eduardo还是Eduardo，所以他当然同意了。

**

夏天来了，Mark他们住进了带泳池的大房子。Eduardo没有来。那个榆木脑袋。  
  
Sean Parker巨巨还来串门了，非常专业地补刀说：“Eduardo没跟着一起来吗？”  
  
Mark真想抱着巨巨的大腿哭啊。  
  
他当然没哭，但是巨巨看着他好像他哭了一样，然后说：“把负心汉们都叉出去斩了！”  
  
人总有天真无知的时候。Mark天真无知地心想，巨巨说得好有道理喔。

**

Mark一觉醒来，想起他把Eduardo丢在机场了。他愧疚了两秒钟，然后想，哼！早不和我一起来呢。

  
他走出房间就看到Eduardo已经在那了，于是他又高兴起来。Eduardo可一点不高兴，Sean还在边上碎嘴，真是破坏气氛。Sean你妹的Parker，别和Wardo叨逼叨了，和Wardo叨逼叨是我的特权——  
  
Eduardo好像也是这么想的，反正他脸黑得和锅底一样把Mark拉进里间去了。  
  
他们都好久没独处了。Eduardo的头发和衣服湿漉漉的，呼吸还有点急促，面对面站着的时候Mark能感到从他身上蒸发出来的水汽。可能这让他有点头晕，反正Mark忽地就泄闸了，说Wardo，我想要——我需要你在这里。  
  
这太他妈破廉耻了。  
  
可是Eduardo·负心汉·Saverin根本没听见。他说你说被抛下是什么意思？  
  
操，Mark想，嘴快要人命。  
  
  
Eduardo摔门走了。Dustin无视Sean“回去工作”的碎碎念，跑到Mark房间来。  
  
“小马，”他靠在门边语重心长地说，“傲娇要适度。”  
  
“你才傲娇你全家都傲娇！”Mark跳起来，然后又把自己丢进个36小时的编程黑洞。当他回到人间的时候，Eduardo已经把他们的账户冻结了。

**

“你能相信他冻结了账户吗？”Mark说。

  
“记得我说的吧，”Sean巨巨说，“叉出去。”

**

他们把Eduardo叉出去了。Mark低估了Eduardo的怒气值——他少了一台电脑，还被骂了个狗血淋头。  
  
Eduardo说：“这他妈难道是因为鸡吗？”  
  
Sean说：“什么鬼？”  
  
Mark放弃傲娇，站起来大叫道：“你他妈怎么就不懂我的心啊！”  
  
“你他妈才不懂我的心呢！”Eduardo冲着他吼，“你个混蛋，去请好律师吧，我才不要你赔百分之三十呢，我他妈要你赔我稀碎的玻璃心啊！”  
  
他大步走了出去。Mark在角落里画了一百个圈圈，想着到底是哪里又说错话了。  
  


**

Marilyn说：“我知道你可能不习惯，但是能说的事情还是说出来比较好。不传达给对方的话，可能会失去很重要的东西。”  
  
  
Chris说：“其实一部分的我真不想走。以后谁来照顾你呢？有时候真希望——真希望 _他_ 还在啊。”  
  
  
Dustin说：“Mark，你是不是觉得你和Wardo成为好朋友是因为Wardo对你特别好？”  
  
Mark耸耸肩，算是默认了。Dustin继续说：“现在Wardo对你不好了，又打官司告你又不和你说话，你还想和他做朋友吗？”  
  
Mark瘪着嘴不语。Dustin叹口气：  
  
“Mark，你有时候确实是个混蛋，但这一点他早就知道了。他和你成为好朋友显然不是因为你有一颗金子般的心，对吧？你硬把他推开，他当然会走掉。但你去拉一拉他说不定就回来了呢？Wardo就是那么傻，你知道的。”  
  
Mark不知道Dustin什么时候也这么会讲话了。“Dustin？”他说，“Erica Albright可能不会想和你交往。”  
  
“啥？”  
  


**

Mark经过了周密的安排，终于成功地在一个大雨倾盆的日子里执行了计划。布景很重要的嘛，天时地利，事半功倍啊。他就是个心机boy，你有意见吗？  
  
“我要不要穿这个去？”他拿着他唯一一套西装，问Dustin。对方劈手把西装夺过来。  
  
“就穿这个去，”他指着Mark身上那件他大学时代就在穿的GAP帽衫，冲他挤挤眼睛，“你到底懂不懂Wardo喜欢什么啊？”  
  
以后谁再说Dustin纯真可爱他跟谁急。  
  
  
他敲开Eduardo的门。雨水顺着他的鬈发滴下来流进帽衫的领口。Eduardo奇迹般地没有把门摔在他的脸上，于是他把自己缩得小小的，努力从心底把真话挖出来。  
  
“我，”他说，“我不是想要伤害你，但我也，我也很受伤因为那时候你都在纽约，我觉得你的注意力在别的事情上然后我，我受不了你的注意力不在我身上——”  
  
Eduardo不是傲娇，所以他一下子就受不了啦，抱住Mark一把鼻涕一把泪地说：“你这个杀千刀的混蛋！”  
  
Mark悄悄把鼻尖往Eduardo肩膀里再埋深一点，抱怨说：“这下你也全湿啦。”  
  
不过他觉得这也不错。如果他运气好的话，Eduardo会请他进去，洗个热水澡然后一起窝在沙发上吃泡面——也许。

**Author's Note:**

> 老实讲这篇写得相当不满意，写作体验异常不好。不过抱着“写都写了就发吧”的心情发上来了。希望大家看得还算愉快！啊TSN真是有毒啊我怎么还没出去……


End file.
